It Comes Naturally House of Anubis, Season 2
by fabinaluvs
Summary: Everything and everyone has a place in life. What happens when fate takes a turn in an unexpected direction? Will the things that come naturally for Nina, Fabian and the rest of the house disappear? Will everyone survive? FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

Fabinaluvs does not own anything.

**This story starts the morning after the prom.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amber's POV<strong>-_

"Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally, when you're with me, baby" I sang as I made my way down the stairs for breakfast. It was already 10 o' clock but yesterday had been a long day with the prom and all so I decided to get some more beauty sleep to try to cure those wrinkles I got yesterday down in the cellar.

"Oh, Hi Amber!" Nina said as I took my usual seat next to Patricia.

"Hey Nina," I replied. Then I remembered. The prom. The dance. The Kiss. … THE KISS! "OMG!" I squealed. "Nina, I forgot all about the kiss you shared with Fabian." "You have to tell me all about it tonight!" I looked at her happily. Her face was as red as a tomato and Fabian's was redder, if possible. "So," I continued cheerfully. "Are you guys officially dating now?" I asked.

"Umm…" replied Nina uneasily. " Well, we haven't really talked about it ye-"Fabian cut her off.

"Of course we are!" He replied. "If you're Ok about it that is…" He finished.

"Of course Fabian," she squealed.

"YES!" I shouted. "Finally!" "Fabian Rutter, you've finally got the guts to say that!"

"Say what?" asked Mick as he made his way to the dining table after his early morning run.

"Say that Nina and him are dating!" I gushed.

"No way!" Mick gasped. "I never knew you had it in ya." "Way to go!" he chuckled as he left the room.

"Anyways…" Fabian said. "Before we were so rudely interrupted, I was going to ask you if you would fancy taking a walk outside with me."

"Sure" Nina replied. "Bye Amber" She said.

"Have fun!" I responded. Oh, who am I kidding. Of course they will giggle about all sorts of things. I just can't wait for tonight. After her interrogation, maybe she and Fabian will join the rest of the house in a game of Truth or Dare. Oh, this is going to be exciting! Little did I know what was going to happen next today.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Nina's POV<span>**_

As we crossed the front lawn and walked down the sidewalk, Fabian suddenly grabbed my hand. My only thought was, " I hope he doesn't see my blush!"

"So," he tries to question casually. "Did you have a fine night yesterday?"

"It was wonderful," I responded, my blush growing redder by the second. I was thankfully relieved when I noticed his cheeks had a bit of a pinkish tint to them too.

***Flashback***

_"Thanks for the dance, the ...you know..., everything."I told him._

_"It was nothing" he replies cheerfully. He then hesitates as if he was going to say something, but decides to say it anyway. " Nina, I really like you. I don't know if you feel the same way towards me, but I'm confident about my feelings towards you," he says softly. I go into shock. "Nina?" "Nina?" he calls gently. "Are you Ok?" he asks worriedly. _

_"I... I... I like too" I stutter. _

_"Well, that's good" he replies, visibly relieved._ _We talked the rest of the way until we got to the house where we parted to our own rooms. "'Night," He whispered to me._

_" Good night," I respond quietly. " See you tomorrow."_

***End Flashback***

"I just wonder" I say. " What if Rufus finds out about the fake elixar and everything?" I turn around to face the woods. The dark shadows cast by the trees blocking to noon sun dance on the sidewalk. "What will happen to us then?" I ask quietly, unsuccessfully masking my fear. Fabian notices.

"Nina." He states, as he turns me around and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Remember my promise?" " As long as you have me, I will not let anything happen to you." I look back at him, my hazel eyes melting into his blue ones.

"I know," I say, relieved. I lean my head on his shoulder as he calmly strokes my hair. At that moment, I was completely stress free. It was just me and him, no one else could break us apart. Or so I thought.

**Fabian's POV**

As we made our way back to the house, I could feel Nina's hand intertwined with mine. Everything was perfect. Even though I knew we still had to keep an eye out for Rufus, I felt like anything was possible right there and then."Do you ever wonder why things are the way they are?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied. " But I like to believe fate plays it's part somehow."

"Well, how did fate give me such a wonderful girl for my girlfriend?" I questioned, smiling.

"How did fate let me have such an amazing boyfriend?" She answered back, her eyes twinkling as our lips met once again for the third time.

Later that evening, when Amber was done torturing Nina with endless questions about the kiss, she persuaded us to play a round or two of Truth or Dare. Although I didn't feel like doing this, Nina had agreed, and of course, I just had to spend myself with Nina beside me. To no one's surprise, Nina was called first with Amber asking the questions.

"Truth or Dare?" Amber interrogated.

"Truth," said Nina.

"How many times have you kissed Fabian?" She responded. Uh oh. I could feel my cheeks burning up and cast a downward glance to find my shoes so interesting all of a sudden.

"Three," She said. Then she gave me one of her dazzling smiles that could light up the world. Little did I know I wouldn't be seeing one of those for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fabinaluv does not own anything, though she would like to.**

**Ch.2! Hope you guys like it! Will update when this story has at least 15 reviews.**

**Amber's POV**

The rest of the game happened in a blur until there was an outburst from Mara.

"Oh my gosh!" "I totally forgot that there was a lunar eclipse happening tonight!" she exclaimed.

"Really babes?" asks Mick. "Come on," "Let's go outside," "Maybe it's still there," He says.

"Lunar eclipses are very nice to see," states Fabian. "Do you want to go too Nina?" he asks.

"Sure!" "I'd love to!" squeals Nina. With that, because there were few people left for truth or dare, the rest of the house shuffles out with them after Victor's consent. As we got outside, the lunar eclipse was a stunning sight. Even Alfie gawked at the moon. We just stared at it in total silence until we heard an air splitting scream.

**Nina's POV**

The lunar eclipse was truly amazing. I had never seen one or really cared to see one until I met my awesome Solar system geek, Fabian. Fabian pulled me aside from the group to a spot 100 m. away from them because he realized it could be seen clearer there. "It's truly beautiful," I tell him.

"Just like you," he says back, smiling. My cheeks once again fire up in the moonlight. Suddenly I feel as if I was in a fairytale, with my prince beside me, counting stars from his palace balcony. Our lips meet once again, but we hastily broke apart when cheers erupted from the other side of the clearing. Quickly, Fabian changed the topic by asking if anyone wanted some food. No one except Mick, of course.

"I'll be right back," he says comfortingly to me. I turn around and look at the stars again until I feel a strong hand grabbing my waist and pulling me towards the trees. I did the only thing I could. I yelled.

"Rufus!" the others yell back as they charge towards me. Fabian, hearing the commotion, stepped outside the house. When he sees me being dragged towards his car, he takes a full sprint towards us. Sadly, my muffled screams and Rufus's strong arms were no match for him and the rest of the group as he threw me into the back of the car. I would not stop screaming so I felt him hit my head. Warm liquid dribbled down my cheeks as I blacked out.

**Fabian**

"Nina!" I scream, as I see Rufus dragging her towards the car. I try to catch up but to no avail, the drive away. I stand there sobbing as I feel hands pat my back.

"It'll be Ok, bro," Mick says.

"You don't know him!" I scream back. Feeling hopelessly lost, I track his tire tracks with the rest of the group following my lead. Amber and Alfie tell Mick and Mara about Sarah, the cup, everything about the search. Jerome the joker speaks up.

"Come on man," "Victor will ground us if we don't get back." "It will do Nina a whole lot of good if we're not allowed outside for a whole week." He had a point. I unwillingly trudged back with the rest of the house at my heels. In my bedroom, my thoughts keep returning towards Nina. I failed her. I told her that she would be safe as long as I was around. Now look. That insane maniac has her for who-knows-what he plans to do.

The next morning, we all had a Sibuna meeting at 6 a.m. "What I don't get," I say, "Is that why he wants Nina." "The cup cannot be put back together for another 25 years!"

"Yeah," Jerome agrees. "And I doubt he would kidnap her for that long."

"Well, what does he want with her then?" I question. As if on cue, my phone rings as an incoming text message. It reads:

_Fabian,_

_Make up a skype account. We will skype in 30 min. so you can see your pitiful friend and know my requests from you. My username is User121._

_-R.Z_

"Rufus!" I exclaim. I show everyone else the text as I quickly make an account. I log on and quickly open a window with User121.

"Well, well, well," Rufus says. "Look what we have here," "The boy who gave me the fake elixir." The rest of the group crowd around me.

"What do you want with Nina?" Patricia shouts. "The cup can't be put back together for another 25 years!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Rufus retorts. "I just wanted to see you suffer from your bad decisions." "You, Rutter boy," He says as he points at me. "Wrong actions suffer consequences." "You do know that without the elixir that I would die soon."

"We're not stupid!" yells Patricia for me, unable to move because of shock.

"Very nice," He applauds. "Let me put it this way," "Rutter, because you made a wrong decision, now I will die." "I will see to it that it still is a life for a life."

"NO!" I shout at Rufus. "Give Nina back!"

"Not so fast," Rufus calmly states. "You must suffer the consequences." With that, he brings Nina out. She looks horrible with her hair matted in her own blood, unconscious.

"Nina!" we all shout. She looked horrible, her cheeks pale, with blood everywhere on her hair. I had truly failed her. "What did you do to her?" I shout at him.

"Nothing much," he states. "…Yet." "You see, I could have lived,…lived forever, but because of you, I can't" "…And I will make sure that when I die, she comes with me too." "The process is called slow torture, for her and for the rest of the house, particularly the Rutter boy as I know he has a certain soft spot for her, to put it mildly." He prods Nina on the shoulders and she wakes up.

**Nina's POV**

"Where…" I said. Then I remembered. Rufus.

"Nina!" someone shouts. "Are you alright?" I pinpoint the sound. It is coming from Rufus's computer. I see Fabian and the rest of the house staring at me. Fabian. My eyes well up with tears. Fabian. My love, my life, the only reason I wake up in the morning. "I'm fine," I say weakly.

"And so our chosen one is awake," Rufus says. "Let the fun begin." He drags me to his side and presses a cold blade against my neck. I scream in terror.

"Let go of her!" Fabian shouts from the screen. "I'll do anything you want!" "Please!" Rufus lets go of me and I slump against the chair.

"Oh, but it's too late now, isn't it," He retorts. "Why didn't you behave when you were given the chance?"

**Cliffhanger! I will update when I have 15 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fabinaluv owns nothing! I love the reviews guys. They are awesome. I will update when I get 5 more reviews!**

**Nina's POV**

Rufus grabs be by my shirt again and picks up the knife he was holding before he had gotten interrupted by Fabian. Within a second, the blade is firmly pressed against my throat again.

"Please!" screams Fabian again. This time though, Rufus ignores him and continued.

Searing pain. I yell. Searing pain again. I keep yelling. Warm blood trickles down my shirt. I make no attempt to escape, knowing he will just take me back. I faintly hear Fabian and the others' voices in the background, but they are becoming too distant. Then it stops. The pain stops. The voices stop. Everything fades into darkness. A pain-free darkness. A comfortable darkness. A peaceful darkness, but a darkness with no Fabian.

**Fabian's POV**

Here I was staring at my Nina being tortured and not doing anything about it. Rufus, I hate him.

As I watch Nina in pain, more hurt than ever, I can do nothing but keep yelling her name over and over again. Tears flood down my cheeks, and sobs rock through my whole body. Why did it have to happen to her? Why not me? I would give myself up for her to survive. She didn't deserve this. None of us do.

Then her screams suddenly stop. My eyes bulge out. Is this it? Is this the end?

"Don't worry, I have not drawn enough blood for her to die," Rufus says, taking her pulse. "She merely is unconscious for the time being." "We will continue this procedure when she wakes up." "Wait for my text, and if you don't show up, she will have an instant death." With that he logs off.

"We've got to find her!" I shout at the group.

"Calm down Fabian, we know," says Jerome, tears still sliding down his cheeks. I was surprised by this. I quickly turn around to face them. Everyone was crying pretty hard, even Patricia.

"You don't know!" I shout at him. "You don't know what this feels like!" I continue. "Do see her face in your eyelids first thing in the morning and last thing before you sleep?" "Do you live for her, and only her?" "Do you know how sweet she is, how charming, how I need her?" "She didn't deserve this!" With that, sobs wreck out again, and this time, they don't stop.

The rest of the house was speechless. "Fabian," Mick says carefully. "No one deserves this kind of cruelty, but we should start planning her escape." Mick is right. I control my behavior once again.

"Alright," I whisper. "Anyone have a clue as to where she is kept?"

"She could be in that abandoned warehouse," Patricia piped up.

"Or that alleyway I used to meet Rufus in," Jerome added. We talked the rest of the day until curfew. As I closed my eyes, I whisper partly to myself, partly to Nina, "Nina, I'm sorry."

**Amber's POV**

Poor Fabian. I mean, Nina and I were pretty close too, me being her BBF and all, but Fabian, he was an emotional wreck. I felt depressed. Of all the people in this house, Nina was the person who deserved this least. She was always the optimist, cheering everyone after a hard day. She was always helpful, bright, smart, and creative. Dependable. Trustworthy. And now. Look. As I lay down on my pillow, I say to myself and to Nina, "I will help you, no matter what it takes.

**Mick's POV**

I had only known Sibuna for a short period of time, but I understood the urgency of this matter. Nina had only been my roommate, hardly someone I would talk to more than once in a day. I talked about her more. Poor Fabian. I know how much he adores her. We will get this straightened out Fabian, I promise.

The next morning I wake up to go with the rest of the group to search for her. (We decided to skip school.) After about an hour of wandering, we came across an old rundown building in the middle of the forest.

**Nina's POV**

I slowly regained consciousness after a while. Rufus was nowhere to be seen. He probably had to run some experiments about eternal life. The quietness was unnerving. With nothing else to do and my head and throat hurting like crazy, my thoughts turned to Fabian. Fabian. I probably wouldn't be seeing him face to face ever again. Fabian. I wonder what he is doing now. Probably getting over his grief with Joy. At least when I pass away he will have someone that cares for him. I would want him to move on. To be happy. Even if that means being with Joy. At least I had gotten the chance to tell him I love him. At least he knows what he means to me. At least he won't have to feel the pain. At least he can live. At least … at least… he will be happy. My eyes wander across the shed. I see the knife he had used on me, still coated in my blood. I stride over and take it to the wooden table. I then proceed to carve his name in the wood. Fabian's name. I love you Fabian.

I wonder what the rest of the house will think of my disappearance. I wonder about my Gran. Will she be O.K. after I'm gone? I feel guilty leaving her like that, but it's my fault. If I hadn't come here in the first place, none of this would have happened because I, the chosen one, wouldn't be there make the cup. And Fabian wouldn't be in pain and constant terror from Rufus. Maybe I will try to die sooner in Rufus's grip to make things easier for the rest of the house. My head is starting to hurt like crazy again. Probably because of loss of blood. Consciousness starts to slip away from me.

Maybe this time I'll get lucky.

Maybe this time I'll actually die, peacefully, without a knife sticking out of my neck. I wanted to tell Fabian a goodbye. A farewell to everything that happened. I murmured, my voice thick with tears, "Fabian, I … I'm sorry for ... for…" For what? What was I sorry about?

"For everything."

**And that concludes the chapter. I will update when I get 5 more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your responses to my previous chapter were amazing! Thanks guys! I will update my story again when I have 5-10 reviews more.  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV**

Upon breaking and entering the old abandoned shack, I notice a trickle of blood on the floor.

Fresh blood, not yet dried.

"Nina?" Amber asks, looking around the shack, noticing the blood too.

Then I notice Nina. On the couch. Unconscious.

"Nina!" I shout. She is unresponsive.

Please, no. Not Nina.

Not my Nina!

I run over to her and grab her into my arms. "Nina!" I sob again. I feel her pulse. It is still beating, but weak, weaker than a butterfly's heartbeat.

Then it stops.

Her heart stops.

But after another second, it continues beating, weaker than ever. "Carry her to the hospital!" I shout to my housemates. Mick carries her bridal style running out of the forest towards the house with the rest of my house trailing behind him. I wanted to be left alone for a while in this shack, the shack where Nina was tortured. Where my Nina was tortured.

Rufus would pay.

Heavily.

I notice a carving on the table. Upon further inspection, I realize it says 'Fabian'. My name. Nina carved my name.

Nina. My bright, beautiful, caring Nina. The Nina that always put others first. Even if it meant her going through nonstop pain. Even if it would cost her, her own life.

Even that.

I've got to go see her. Realizing the possibility of never hearing her laughter again, never seeing her smile, never touching her soft skin, never even getting the opportunity to talk to her brought me out of this state of shock. Not even knowing how I could run this fast, I sprint towards the hospital on campus.

As I arrive, I notice Mara and Mick along with the rest of the house crowded in the hallway. I immediately question them about Nina's critical condition.

Please be good news…

"She's been rushed to the emergency clinic," says Mara. "They are still unsure of her survival," she says yet again, through her tears. Unable to comprehend, I sit down at the nearest bench.

Why? Why? Why did it always have to be her? Why? Why not me? I immediately know the answer. Both answers. Rufus's and hers.

Because she's the chosen one. Because you gave me the wrong liquid. Because you care for her. So she has to pay.

Because I love you. Because if it wasn't me, his next choice would be you. So I protected you.

Both of their answers related in one way. They are about me. Because of me, this happened.

That day when Nina was captured, I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend after I got my drinks for Mick. I guess I was too late. This all seem so distant. So long ago.

As if she was aware of my thinking, Joy sat on the bench next to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't blame it all on yourself," she pointed out. "Technically it's her fault." That was when my anger blew over the top.

"What do you mean it's her fault?" I shouted. "Her fault that Rufus tortured her?" "Her fault that she almost died?" "Her fault that she rescued you and the cup two weeks ago?" "After all this, how can you say that it's still HER FAULT?"

Joy looked at me shocked. She slowly backed away and headed out the door. I wonder when she got to be so unsympathetic. Last year she was such a sweet girl, almost as sweet as Nina. Everything felt so natural with her, so carefree.

But I know, she could never compete with Nina.

She would just be fighting a losing battle.

Mara knew better. After I had calmed down, she sat down on the bench and began to pat my back in a soothing way.

"Nina will make it, mark my words," she assured. I lifted my head and looked at her despairingly.

"You sure?"

"Of course," she answers back. But I notice a slight break in her voice. Even Mara the soon-to-be-doctor wasn't so confident. I vowed that when Nina wakes, I will spend the rest of my life protecting her, not ever leaving her side, not ever making her go through what she had to endure these past days.

Not. Ever.

**Mara's POV**

Poor Fabian. I tried the best I could to comfort him but it didn't do the miracles I hoped it would. In the midst of the weeping from Fabian and Amber and the scratches heard from Alfie attempting to make Nina a get-well-soon card, I couldn't help but realize that Nina might not make it. I mean, she still had a chance, but with her symptoms that matched orthostatic hypotension, syncope, and dialysis fracture, her chances of making it through were pretty slim. I'm glad it wasn't me. I would be devastated. I couldn't stand that kind of cruelty, that kind of harm. I would probably just yell for Mick to carry me away. I don't think I could go through that kind of horror and still come out alive. Or, borderline alive.

I wish her luck.

I wish her well.

**Joy's POV**

Ugh. Fabian's still thinking about Nina. Don't get me wrong, Nina is a pretty awesome girl. I mean, she saved me and all, but I just can't stand her being with Fabian.

Fabian! He's supposed to be mine! If I wasn't mistaken for the chosen one, Fabian and I would be a couple, just like Nina and Fabian almost are.

After all this drama, we'll get this all straightened out.

You'll see.

**Ooh! Joy drama! I will update when I have 5-10 more reviews. Suggestions would also be helpful. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys! I had a frenzy of finals to study for. I hope you understand. Anyways... Chapter 5 is up! Nina wakes! I will update when I have 40-45 reviews, or 5-10 more reviews. I do not own anything.  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV**

The rest of day is spent by the hospital hall where Nina is being operated in the first room. An hour passes by. Then two. I start to panic. What if something had gone wrong? No. No. Nothing had gone wrong. Nothing can go wrong. The doctors can't go wrong. Because its Nina they are saving. Nina. A doctor comes out of the operation room just after finishing that thought. I quickly rush over to her, asking her how Nina was.

"She'll be alright," she says, smiling at me. "I can see how much you care for her." "She's one lucky girl!"

"Th...Th...Thank you," I manage to stutter out. Almost running through the hallways, I find the rest of the house in the waiting room to tell them the good news. My Nina made it through. There are no words to describe the feeling, the feeling of relief, of everlasting happiness. I spend the rest of the day looking through her window by the door, protecting her, caring for her, not letting her out of my sight.

Not Ever.

Its the best I can do to make up to her.

The next day, I was finally able to visit her. My understanding roomates let me have the first day of visiting because obviously my anguish was so prominent. I sat down next to her bed, holding her soft hand and stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to Nina. "I didn't mean for this to happen," She makes no sound, no movement, just lays there peacefully, as if waiting for something, something important.

Am I not important enough for her? Not important enough for her to come back to me?

**Alfie's POV**

The days pass by quickly. At first it was one day that Nina didn't wake. Then two. Then three. Then a week.

Then two weeks.

By this time, we were all getting worried. The doctor said that she would wake up on her own time, when her body was fully recovered, but no one really paid attention. Especially Fabian. Poor Fabian. He was all blaming himself for this. His face is pale, his eyes have no spark in them, like they used to when Nina was around. He's gotten dangerously depressed, spending every free second he has by Nina's bed, softly whispering to her, stroking her hair, telling her how much he loved her, how much he was sorry. Not that I blame him.

Without Nina, the house was deathly quiet. Even Jerome and I didn't feel like pulling pranks on the lower years, or messing up Amber's laundry.

We all would wish Nina to wake up soon. Even I miss her beautiful smile.

**Nina's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. What is with that annoying sound? Why just it won't stop?

Then I remember. Rufus.

I feel someone holding my hand, stroking my hair, saying "Nina" over and over again. Fabian? Was it him? My eyelids slowly open, adjusting to the world around them. Fabian is sitting next to my bed. He sees me open my eyes. His eyes light up.

"Nina?" He says. " You're awake!"

"Fabian," I weakly responded. " I was afraid I would never see you again."

Tears run down his face. "I'm so sorry Nina!" "I didn't know that Rufus was there!" "I tried to catch up to you, but Rufus was too fast, too strong." he kept whispering to me.

"It's fine," I tell Fabian, my eyes also filling with tears threatening to overflow. "The important thing is that you're with me," He leans down to gently kiss me on the lips, pouring his love into that one gentle kiss. A gentle kiss that felt like everything I had was already her for me.

Well it was. I had Fabian. But could I risk him getting hurt?

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you!" Fabian said. After a few seconds, he continued, talking more softly, "I saw your carving on the table back in the shed."

Oh. I had forgotten about the carving. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was with Fabian.

For now.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina was awake! She was ok! We talked for a few minutes before I heard her say something that shocked me to the bone.

"I feel as if I caused all this, that it was me that made you go through all the pain." "Maybe it would be better if I left." That shocked me. She blamed herself? Well of course. It's Nina!

"Nina," I say fiercely without hesitating, putting my hands on top of hers. "How can you say its your fault?" "Let me tell you something, Its never your fault." "Don't you dare think that everything would be better without you" I continued. "You are the love of my life" "Without you there would be no point in living." "Without you, I wouldn't be myself." "And that would be better?"

I see her face soften up, a smile breaking through. "Thanks," she responds, smiling the smile I loved to see. I gently kiss her again, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

Reassuring myself that everything would be alright.

"I will never let that maniac get close to you ever again," I vow. I can never lose her again.

**Hope you like it! Review for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This section mentions rape which is M rated. But don't worry, just a few sentences, nothing graphic, just wanted a little more drama. Anyways, thanks for understanding the long wait. Finals week, then graduation, then a week long camping trip, Hectic! Well, Chapter 6 is up. Enjoy! Fabinaluvs does not own anything.**

**Jerome's POV**

_*Two weeks later*_

Nina is coming home today. We are all throwing a prank-free party for her. Yes, a PRANK-FREE party. Even i am understanding. When it comes to Nina, that is. We had been becoming closer after that day I called Mick a meat-head for Mara. I don't like Mara anymore. She is not the same anymore; Mick changed her. Somewhere along the way though, I had truly begun to understand Nina. Her childhood was so much like mine, parent-less, and a bit lonely. Somewhere along the way, I had begun to truly appreciate Nina. Or maybe that transformed to a itty bitty crush. An itty bitty one, because I knew she would always choose Fabian over myself. Its Fabian we're talking about. The smart, but nice solar-system geek. But apparently girls like something about him because look, first Joy now Nina. And I'm pretty sure that Joy hasn't even gotten over him yet. But now, with Nina in the hospital, I finally, truly realize how much she actually means to me. Though I am not so sure Nina feels the same way about me. Not so sure that she will pick me over him.

But I do know for sure that I will chase her until I drop dead trying.

Ok, maybe not dead, maybe only for a couple of decades?

**Fabian's POV**

Yes! Yes! Nina loved the prank-free party we threw her! She seems so normal now, so happy, like before.

I guess now is the time to ask her that question. No, not the girlfriend thing, I had already gotten over that. The question if she would like to be with me forever. No, its not a proposal, something more along the lines of, "Nina, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me forever?" I just couldn't stand not knowing after the Rufus incident.

"Nina?" I ask her, interrupting her conversation with Alfie about why there possibly couldn't be any aliens.

"Yeah?" she says back.

"Do you want to go out for a walk?"

"Sure, just let me get my jacket."

Ten minutes later, we are strolling on the sidewalk. Now or never Rutter, I say to myself. "Nina..." "Would y-you..." "Do you want t-to..." She has this confused expression on her face. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I ask.

I peer into her eyes. Inside I saw confusion, then understanding, then sadness. Sadness?

"I-I don't know," she replies. Oh. I'll take that as a no. My face falls. And after all this time I truly thought she cared for me. I guess I was wrong. Maybe she changed her mind, decided she liked Jerome better. Jerome obviously would have no problem with that. It shouldn't have hit me by surprise. They were alike in so many ways, and their friendship had transformed into something genuine over the past weeks. I couldn't compete.

"No!" she shouts, seeing my face. "I do want to be with you." Huh? She says no, and now she backtracks and says yes?

"Its just that..." "...Rufus..."

Here we go again. My Nina caring for me, protecting me. "Nina," I say, yet again. "Rufus is not going to ruin what we have between us,"

She breaks into a smile again. I see her taking a deep breath. "Yes," she says.

Yes. Yes! Nothing could be more perfect than now. We take a stroll back to the house, talking about mild things such as school and getting a job and such. Then my phone buzzes.

"One incoming text message from Joy," The automated voice says. I quickly take out my phone, not wanting to take any time away from us. It says, "Where r u?" " Ready for that bk massage u promised me?" Huh? Back massage? Oh yeah. We had a bet last week on if Alfie's favorite color was orange or green. If she lost, she would do have to wear a combination of goth and pink princess for a week. If I lost, I would have to give her a back massage. Yes, a professional back massage, complete with massage oil, and of course, Joy, clothe-less. Wow, I screwed up. Again.

Obviously Nina sees, because she turns away her eyes glistening with tears.

"Nina," I start. "I can explain. She turns around, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"Is this the effect you wanted?" 'Act all lovey dovey and ask me if I would want to spend the rest of my life with you, then break my heart so you could see the never-crying Nina cry?" I stand there speechless. "You got what you wanted," she cries, then runs away from me.

"Nina!" I shout. "Come back!" Crap. I totally screwed up. I start running after her, only to see her disappear around the corner. No use now. Probably should let her cool down, then try to talk to her. I turn back to the house.

"What's wrong?" Joy asks. I tell her everything. Surprisingly she is all sweet again. "It's OK, we can call it off if you want." That's the Joy I know.

"Thanks," I say visibly relieved.

After two hours, I know something is wrong. Nina is not back yet. I quickly tell the others my story and we begin to go outside to search for her. Then suddenly, I hear a scream. Nina's scream.

I sprint to where I hear the sound and find a couple of guys standing around her, with her lying on the ground, and yes, naked.

I quickly run to where she is lying. "Get off her!" I scream. The other guys quickly help me and within a minute, they are all scrambling.

"Nina!' I shout, helping her up, letting her cry in my chest. Amber quickly dresses her and asks her if they did anything. Thankfully no.

The story goes like this. She was walking back when she heard a few steps in an alleyway. Thinking it was me, she peered inside. That's when the guys came and grabbed her. She said that it was just a few forced kisses mostly, and touching parts you're not really supposed to touch, but they didn't do anything to her yet. Thankfully.

I have failed Nina again. By her crying and her holding my shirt, not letting go of me, I can tell she has forgiven me about what I did. But have I forgiven myself?

**Joy's POV**

Knowing Fabian, I should be sweet to him, so of course I just let the whole massage thing go. After seeing what the guys I hired did to Nina, I am seriously shocked that Fabian would even want her anymore. All battered up, bruised. But I guess Joe and John were not fast enough. If they actually did something to her, maybe Fabian would turn away in disgust. Oh well. It's Ok. I'll just ask them to try again in a few weeks. Nothing time can't heal.

**I will update when I have 5-10 more reviews. I really appreciate them! Fabinaluvs does not own anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The reviews were fantastic! Hope you guys like this chapter! Fabinaluvs does not own anything. Though I wish she did.**

**Jerome's POV**

Who the heck does Rutter think he is? Does he think that he can actually go around hurting Nina while the rest of us watch in pain? First of all, it was him that gave Rufus the fake elixir and look what happened? Nina ended up in the hospital with a huge gash in her neck and a concussion! And now he has the nerve to give Joy a massage? And look what happens? Nina ends up lying on the sidewalk naked! And we find her in the process of getting raped! I seriously can't stand this crap from Fabian anymore. He seriously needs a piece of my mind!

I walk up to Fabian and then, right there and then, I lose control and punch him in the nose. Oops. No, seriously that felt good, but doing it while Nina was still clinging on to his shirt was a bad idea.

"Ow!" Fabian cries. "What the heck?"

"What?" I ask, astonished. "After hurting your own girlfriend twice to near death, you still have the nerve to ask why I did that?"

He just looks at me in shock with the rest of the house also staring my way. Screw this. I'm going back to my room. Getting all the attention you want isn't that great either.

But before I leave, I call to Rutter, "Don't take Nina for granted," "She just might slip from your grasp and into mine."

**Nina's POV**

What did Jerome mean? I know I will forever and always be Fabian's. Fabian. Fabian.

As I cling to his shirt, his comforting arms wrap around me comforting me, or rather persuading himself, saying everything will be alright. I hope what he says is true. I don't even want to talk about what just happened. It was like the worst nightmare of my life. I tried screaming Fabian's name, but he never came until it was too late, until I was already stripped. But thankfully not to late that the whole "it" thing had not yet started.

Crying in Fabian's arms was a new kind of relief. It wasn't like crying in Gran's arms, or Amber's, or even in the small memory of my parents'. Because in his arms, I felt truly protected, truly at piece.

That is why when Jerome punched him and said all those true things to him, I still didn't let go. Because I know that no matter how much he hurts me, I will still only ever love him.

But I guess I shouldn't be doing this. Because it's hurting him, caring for me, not being with Joy.

I can't even compete with Joy. She's smart, dramatic, charming, outgoing, among other things. But I am just a scholarship student from America. What am I compared to her?

Which is why I finally let go and walked out the common room and into my own bedroom without blinking an eye. And shrugging Fabian off, when he tried to walk me there.

**Fabian's POV**

I guess Nina finally realized that what Jerome said was true. I wanted to walk her up to bed, but she wouldn't let me. Protesting, I kept following her until Mick said that maybe I should give her some space.

Which is why that night, I had nightmares. **(AN: Dream in intalics)**

_I was in a room, a living room I think. But I couldn't move or communicate, only watch the scene going around me._

_Nina is sitting on the couch, listening to Amber describe her latest fashion wardrobe._

_Suddenly, a loud earsplitting scream is heard from Amber. She sees Jerome entering the room from a door. _

_"Jerome!" "You're here!" "It's been so long!"_

_"Thanks," he says. "But I came here to see Nina." He smiles nicely to her. She smiles back, and gets up to hug Jerome. Then the two were kissing heatedly. Just when I thought they would stop, Jerome led Nina into another room._

_This room is empty, except for a king sized bed with a green mattress covered in pictures of aliens. The two start kissing again, until Jerome stops, only to lift up Nina's shirt. She says no objection._

_"Stop!" I scream at them. "What about me?" "Me, Fabian!" But of course, they can't hear me or even see me. _

_Jerome starts kissing her again and th-_

A scream pierces the air once again. I jolt awake. Not real, I tell myself, not real. Nina would never do that. I hear the scream again. It's coming from Nina's room. Nina. No. Not Nina. I rush to her room to find the lights on. Preparing myself to tackle Nina out of Rufus's grip, I push open the door.

But I only find Amber sitting on Nina's bed, patting her back, saying soothing words. Nina, on the other hand, is shaking badly, sobs escaping from her throat.

"Nightmare," Amber mouths at me. Nina apparently doesn't see me, so I cross over preparing to hug her. Just as my arms wrap around her shoulders she screams, " DON'T TOUCH ME!"

It hits me like a boulder. I quickly recoil and back away. Shock. Nina. My Nina, hates me. I tear down the stairs and into my bed again where I find sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Nina seems better. She pulls me aside.

"Fabian, I'm really sorry about last night," "I just had a really bad nightmare," She continues.

Oh. So that was just a product of a nightmare. I am visibly relieved. She still wants me!

"Oh," I say. "It's fine." Then I lean in to her to kiss her just to prove she is still mine.

**... And... FIN! Chapter 7 is done! But don't worry, still more to go! Just review and I will update it with 5-10 more reviews. And just a little teaser, Fabian's going downtown to buy something special in the next chapter! I am hoping for a care-free chapter 8. A nice break from the drama to include fluffiness for Fabina. And while I'm at it, a little of the other couples would be nice to include. **

**Remember, 5-10 reviews!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 of It comes Naturally**** is up! Review!**

**Nina's POV**

Fabian slowly leaned in to kiss me. What? How can he do this? Fabian never seemed like the sort of cheating guy, but I guess people can change. He can make me unhappy all he wants because he is the only person I will ever love, but he has no right to go around making others unhappy. Cheating Joy! After experiencing how heartbreaking it can really be, no matter how bad someone really is, a heartbreak is the last thing someone really needs. And Joy isn't even bad! She needs Fabian more than I do; she can give Fabian more than I can. And most of all, she can keep him safe and happy, when all I can give him is constant "Rufus alerting."

Which is why I break away and run outside. I can hear him running out, calling my name, but I don't stop. I can't stop.

I don't trust myself. If I do, will I succumb to my longings and break Joy's heart? I should have realized this though. Patricia had always hinted that him and Joy were close.

But he catches up to me, and stops me from running further.

"What's wrong?" he asks, sadness and confusion visible in his eyes."What did I do wrong?"

Hmm. He really doesn't know. Has he become that shallow?

"Think about it," I tell him. "Hint, Hint, JOY"

"No, no Nina," He rushes. "Let me explain."

I was beginning to lose my patience. What was there to explain? But I guess if I just gave him the cold shoulder, I would be the disrespectful one here.

"Ok," I say. "You've got one minute."

And so I hear the whole story. So Fabian has never cheated on me. He really does have no feelings for Joy.

"Really?" I ask, astounded.

"Did you think what I said to you was fake?" He responds. Then he wraps him arms around me as I lie my head on his shoulder, finally relieved that this had all been sorted out.

It feels good to be back with him.

**Amber's POV**

EEP! Nina and Fabian have made up! I knew they would. After all, they are soul mates. Which is why I planned a day to the mall to lighten up everyone's mood.

"Guess what?" I shout to the whole house that afternoon.

"What?" Patricia asks, grumpily.

"We're all going to the mall today!" I squealed. "I've even gotten it cleared with Victor to banish curfew for today!"

"What about school?" Mara questioned.

"Tomorrow's Saturday silly!" I said.

The house had no choice but to come along.

**Fabian's POV**

I had quietly snuck off from the group to get Nina a little surprise.

That night, I told her to come meet me in the attic at midnight.

Already in the attic, I quietly awaited Nina's arrival.

Then the door opened, and I heard her footsteps echo in the attic. My beautiful Nina appeared.

"Hi," she says shyly.

"Hi," I say back. "I wanted to give you something."

"Aww Fabian!" "You didn't have to!"

"But I wanted to," I continue. With that, I pull out a stunning silver necklace.

Nina gasps. "It's beautiful!"

I lower the necklace onto her neck and turn her around to kiss her. This time, she doesn't resist.

I could feel her warm, soft lips on mine, and her hands tangled in her hair. She was truly mine.

And I, hers.

**Sorry. This chapter is a little short, but I wanted a couple of cute moments of Fabina with no interruptions. I can't promise next chapter will be the same though! Review! I will put up the next chapter at 5-10 reviews!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**One year later. Junior Year. **

**Setting: Anubis house**

**Date and Time: March, 2nd 5:30 pm.  
><strong>

**Nina's POV**

Ahh. I can finally relax. College application forms do sap in alot of your energy. With nothing else to do, I go to see Fabian. _He _had finished sending out his applications a week ago.

I knocked lightly on his door.

"Come in!" I heard him say.

"Hey Fabian!" I replied.

"Nina!" he says, obviously glad to see me. "Finally finished?"

"Yep!" I happily reply. We sit down on his bed.

I search his eyes for that feeling we both started to feel last year. After all the craziness, Fabian was mine. Well, not officially, as in marriage.

The look of love was still there. I could tell he was thinking the same thing because just then, me pulled me into a sweet kiss.

My lips molded into his. I could live in this moment forever.

"So what colleges did you reply to?" I ask.

"Cambridge, Harvard, UCLA, and some others," he says. Wow. Cambridge and Harvard? I didn't even think about those. But I guess its Fabian we're talking about. The Fabian that gets top scores in everything.

"You?" He asks.

" UCLA, Berkeley, University of Michigan..."I sigh. It looks like the possibility of me going to the same college as him were slim. It would be really hard to keep in touch, and I don't think our relationship would stay the same. "I should just break it now," I thought. " To give both of us time to recover," I find myself tearing up at the thought. I loved Fabian. ...But... I had to do what was best for him. I think it isn't just talking about colleges that made me think of this. Lately, I've been seeing peeks of Rufus through my bedroom windows again. I don't tell Fabian, as it will worry him. It's my problem. No need for him to get all caught up in this too.

I need to protect him.

"Fabian," I say carefully.

"Hmm?" he says, looking at me with those ... those, perfect eyes.

I take a deep breath. "We've been going through a lot lately, and..." I couldn't continue.

Fabian eyes me suspiciously, confused.

" I think it would be best to..." A sob escapes from my throat. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't I just let him go?

His arms are around me in an instant. " It's Ok," He soothes. "Everything's fine,"

I break away and wipe my tears away. He was making this harder."We're going to college in a year and the chances are we won't be going to the same one."

He puts on that look he gets when he's confused. "I'm not following you," He says.

I should just do it in one breath. Just say it Nina! It's for the best.

I take a deep breath. " College is going to be tough, not seeing each other..." I whisper, tears falling down again. "So... s-so... It would be b-b-best i-if we should end it now." There. I dropped the bomb.

He slowly grasps what I say. " We can still video chat," He whispers, his eyes tearing up.

"But don't you see?" "It's not going to be the same!" "You'll meet some new girl, fall for her and just forget about me!"

" Trust me, Nina, I could never forget about you," " I'm head-over-heels for you, for god's sake!"

" But everything will change Fabian! " "You'll meet new people and so will I!" That didn't come out right. What did I just do?

Hurt clouds his eyes. " You don't want me anymore." he breaths.

**Fabian's POV**

Nina. She's moved on. She doesn't want me anymore.

"You don't want me anymore," I whisper. Anger and hurt swirl around me. Who was she to just drop everything so suddenly? And I thought she had genuine feelings for me. Nope. She has to break it up when she gets bored. This whole college thing was just an excuse. It just disgusts me.

"No, It's not what I meant!" " We can still be friends!" Nina shouted hopelessly.

"It's exactly what you mean!" I shouted back. " Just spit it out, Ok?" "I'm not good enough for you!" "Just... Just go!" She froze. A single tear slides down her cheeks. I instantly regretted what I said.

She turns around and runs out the door. I groan inwardly. What is up with you Rutter? You're choice of words!

The night sky is cold and dark. It is raining. Nina is running.

No.

"Nina!" I shout. "Come back!" "I didn't mean it!"

But she doesn't stop. Which leads me chasing after her.

The rain is now pouring down faster, the beginnings of a storm.

I can see her dark silhouette sprinting towards the school.

It's really pouring now. We are both slowing down. The sidewalks are like miniature lakes, sloshing about with water.

I misstep and fall. My head hits the sidewalk.

Pain blinds me.

I feel this warm liquid sliding down my face.

Everything's getting dizzy. Darkness is all I can see.

Before I black out, I hear a single scream.

"Fabian!"

That voice. The voice of my angel. My Nina.

**Dundundun! So? What will happen?**

**You'll find out in the next chapter! But... 5-10 reviews first!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, not even House of Anubis.  
><strong>

**Nina's POV**

All of a sudden, Fabian's yelling came to a halt. Surprised, I turned around, only to see his dark form resting on the sidewalk.

Resting?

Wait.

Oh. No.

"Fabian!" I scream.

I run over to him.

I trip and fall. Just like him, I think.

Except it's not just like him.

I wasn't chasing anybody. He was.

He was chasing me.

I caused this.

I try to stand up, but pain shoots up it.

Dizzy from the effort, I fall back down. Stars dance around my eyes. Come on, Nina. You can do this.

Do this for Fabian.

Once, twice, three times.

My legs crumple beneath me.

I give up.

I start to crawl over to him.

A pool of red is mixing in with the rainwater from the side of his head.

Oh No.

Not Fabian.

With a thousand emotions running through my head, I shakily manage to get out my phone to call the ambulance.

My eyes, blurry with tears, are overflowing.

"Fabian!" "Fabian!" I yell desperately. "Can you hear me?" "Wake up!"

He makes no movement. No. This isn't happening. It can't be real.

I take off my jacket in an effort to staunch the bleeding.

It doesn't work. Within a minute, it becomes soaked in a mixture of blood and tears.

My tears. Oh, how I wish I could change what I did.

This was my fault. My own fault. I had caused this.

Every time I try to bring him happiness, it fails. Every time I try to bring him peace, I lead him into danger.

What kind of girlfriend am I?

I do not know.

I start to hyperventilate. Why isn't the ambulance coming? It's been over five minutes already.

Calm down, Nina. Calm down.

Now, with my jacket completely useless, I cradle him, attempting to somehow stop the flow and to keep the rain from coming into contact with his head wound.

So much blood.

So much.

"I'm no doctor," I think. What do I do now?

I take a deep breath, a miracle really, considering how much I am sobbing.

Ok. Try to think rationally.

The ambulance will be here in another minute.

They will rescue him.

He will be safe.

And a head wound always bleeds more than others.

Right?

Yes. I am right.

The ambulance will come, he will be saved.

Because he just can't leave me.

Why?

Because he just can't.

Because I'm an empty shell without him.

The freezing rain falls around me. Ironic, I think. If he lives through this, he'll just catch pneumonia.

I hear a siren coming closer. The ambulance? I'm hoping. More than hoping.

Just begging.

Yes! It's coming!

Fabian will be fine.

Yes, he will, because he has to.

The people are piling out now. They put Fabian on a stretcher.

They load him onto the bus.

My work is done here.

I collapse onto the ground.

**Fabian's POV**

I wake up, and immediately realize I'm in a hospital.

Oh Yeah.

I fell. Trying to chase after Nina.

A complete failure, I am.

Wait, where's Nina?

I try to get up, but realize I'm connected to an IV tube. Probably not the best idea to disconnect that.

Just then, a nurse bustles in.

"Oh, I see you've finally awoken!" She says cheerfully.

"Finally?" I say with confusion. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, only for about a day," she says. "No big deal."

She ushers me into bed again.

"So she asks," how are you feeling.

"Normal," I say.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm going to let some people in," she continues. "They've been dying to see you."

Great. I get to see Nina.

I have to tell her I'm sorry. That I screwed up. That what she said completely took me by surprise that I didn't really know what I was saying.

Which is true. With a clear mind, I realize that Nina was really just looking out for me, she just wanted to protect me.

Great. Even bigger failure.

If Mick was here, he would probably bash my head against the wall and tell me how unbelievably stupid I've been.

And I deserve it.

As if on cue, he, along with the rest of Anubis house, files in.

"Fabian!" I hear a voice squeal. "You're awake!"

Amber.

"Yep, I am!" I reply.

Its been so good seeing them again.

"You've made us so scared!" Mick says.

I search their happy faces, but I don't see her.

"Where's Nina?" I ask.

Everyone's face falls.

No. Bad news.

Something happened to Nina.

"Where is she?" I repeat.

"Well, you see..." Mick began.

"She kind of fell after you fell..."

"...so she couldn't come and see you because she's confined to a bed herself."

"It's nothing bad," Mara assures me quickly. "She only fell from a broken ankle," "Nothing life threatening,"

"She wanted to come too," Mick says. "But, it was still to painful for her to walk, and apparently, the hospital's wheelchairs are all in use."

I sigh with relief. So she's safe.

That's all that mattered.

**Chapter 10 done. I'm absolute that in Ch. 11 Nina and Fabian are going to see each other again.**

**But first... 5-10 reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

** 5-10 reviews for Ch.12**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

**Two weeks later... Fabian is coming home.**

**Nina's POV**

Everything was my fault. All my fault. Why couldn't I just do something right for once?

At least Fabian was awake. That cheered me up until Trudy forbid me to go.

It's just a stupid ankle! Nothing else!

On the bright side, Fabian's coming home today! We've planned a surprise " Welcome back" party for him ... though he probably won't be too happy seeing me there.

But it's ok. I understand.

What I did was wrong and irreversible. I just have to apologize, and hopefully, we can still be friends.

I know he might not forgive me...but...

That's all I can hope for.

Who was I kidding saying that we would forget about each other in college?

I realized that I really did, and still do need Fabian, just like I know that he needs me. He was my replacement sun after I gran left me; he cheered me up; and I could always count on him to protect me and comfort me when I needed him the most.

But now I should be comforting him.

I just can't believe it took another near death experience to realize that I could never ever let him go, because he will always be in my heart, and I will always truly care for him.

I jolt out of my thoughts. I can hear footsteps getting closer. That must be Fabian.

We all take our places. The door opens.

"Surprise!" We all yell to him. He walks in to a redecorated Anubis house with party streamers and balloons...

All credit goes to Amber Millington.

"W-wow!" Fabian says. "You guys did this... for me?" He asks, a wide grin across his face.

"Yep!" Amber squeals. "Now lets PARTY!" "...Well, except for you Fabian... , you're still a bit ill." "You can just chat with Nina!" " She's been dying to get a word with you ever since you woke up."

Just leave it to Amber to embarrass me. With my face heating up, I slowly look up at him.

I looked around. The others were too busy dancing. I walk to him.

He walks to me too. I look into his deep blue eyes. I see fear, and confusion, and sadness. Nothing happy. What did I do?

"I-I'm sorry, Fabian." I say, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "I wasn't thinking straight, and I-"

"No, No" Fabian interrupts. "No, It's my fault, I shouldn't have said what I said." "It was mean, and I wasn't thinking straight, and I'm sorry that that I even thought that I doubted your feelings for me and that-"

I interrupted him. "No," I state. "You can't blame yourself every time something happens." "Sometimes it's my fault to, well actually most of the time..." "But... can we still at least ... be, you know, friends?"

"Of-Of course!" Fabian states, clearly surprised. " I was just wondering if...you, and I ..."

"If you and I could still...?" I ask.

"Yeah..." He adds. I look into his eyes again. I see hope. And love.

Love.

I love Fabian Rutter. Gran once said that love and like are not the same things. Love is deeper, and you truly mean it.

I do truly mean it.

I love Fabian Rutter.

I stare at him, and he stares back.

We both lean forward...

...And our lips meet. Bliss. Pure bliss.

Just that moment, everything stopped. I was carefree. Rufus doesn't exist, the cup of ankh doesn't exist, heck, the world doesn't even exist.

It's just me and Fabian.

I can feel everything. His gentle hands, holding me as if I was about to break any second, his smooth lips, his warm touch, his pure happiness radiating from every inch of him.

I pull back and look at him once more. We both smile.

**Fabian's POV**

That was amazing.

Nina is amazing.

Nina, my once again_ girlfriend _is amazing.

I look into her eyes. I could stare into them forever. I see love.

Love.

I love my Nina. I'm not afraid to say it. Dad says that if you truly love someone, you can do anything for them, turn yourself into anything they want you to be, die for them, and want to live your life with them...well, if you don't die for them first... And that you can say "I love you" to them without missing a beat.

I can say that about Nina.

I love Nina Martin.

And I'm not afraid to announce it to the whole entire world.

We both smile.

We sink on the couch, neither one of us feeling the need to join the party.

"So..." she says, smiling that smile I always loved to see.

"Does that mean we can still communicate in college?" I ask.

"Well," she says. "I've been thinking..." "If we both get into UCLA...then..."

"Yes!" I shout. "We can go there together!" "You're a genius, a genius, Nina!" Why didn't I think of that? If I did two weeks ago, it would have saved us both of us a whole lot of trouble. I smile at her. She grins back, clearly excited.

She lays her head on my shoulder. I touch her hair. Her soft, dirty blond hair, that so many people mistaken for brown. This feels like... There are no words to describe this. Happiness? Peace? Comfort?

Maybe. But all three of them combined would still not describe this feeling I always have when I'm with her.

With my Nina.

"I've missed this," she says, her hands, on my chest, and in my hair, patting it down. Her touch soothes what little stress I never even knew I had.

"Me too, Nina, me too."

**Was this enough fluff for you? In the next chapter, do you want more? Or less? **

**Review and give me your opinions! Until next time! ( After 5-10 reviews).**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right... (Drum roll). And sorry... I've tried to add more fluff, but I figured that I'm not the best at it, so I hope this amount suites you!  
><strong>

**Chapter 12!**

**Before we begin the show, I would like to add that Fabinaluv does not own anything.  
><strong>

**Nina's POV**

After the party, a very worn out Amber dragged me upstairs to go to bed. I couldn't stop smiling though, despite how grouchy Amber was when she was tired. I guess her excitement had been drowned out after too much dancing and snacking. But tonight had been perfect. Fabian was back. The whole college thing was sorted out. Joy had stopped doing drastic things to us. Rufus wasn't bothering us yet...

Everything was as it should be.

Tonight had been a good night.

I knew I was going to have sweet dreams.

**Mick's POV**

As we got ready for bed, I turned around to chance asking Fabian a question that had been on my mind for awhile.

"Do you really like Nina, Fabian?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" "What would make you think otherwise?" He asked, confused.

"Well, do you ever feel...that...that..." I could feel my face starting to burn. I wasn't usually like this. I was Mick, for goodness sake! The guy that had the most dating experience!

I could see Fabian starting to get annoyed. "Feel what?"

"...That you want to g-go f-further?" Nice, Mick. You're starting to talk like Stutter Rutter. I could almost see my face, becoming the color of a very, very ripe tomato again.

"Mick, you perv!" Fabian stated, shocked.

"No, no, just listen to me!" I pleaded. "I've never felt like this before, but with Mara..." I was too embarrassed to finish. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it once in a while, with Nina."

Ha. I got him there. His face was now very beet red, with his neck and ears closely following.

"I-I don't know w-where you would get t-t-the idea!" stammered a very flustered, red faced Fabian.

Nice Mick. I mentally patted myself on the back.

My shyness was disappearing. Time to get Fabian.

"Wait 'till I tell Nina!" I joked. Of course I wasn't serious, but Fabian was so gullible that it was very hard to resist the idea of having a little fun with him.

"NO!" He shouted, so loud that the girls could probably have heard him.

"I mean no," he added, somewhat lamely.

"Just joking with you mate!" I reassured him, still snickering.

"Oh," he stated, embarrassed. "Well, then I-I'll j-just go to bed."

Still chuckling, I turned off the lights.

Even though me question didn't get answered, I felt at peace.

My best mate was back again.

Everything was right again.

**Fabian's POV**

Mick's question flustered me so much that I spent the next 2 hours lying awake in bed.

Nina's unique from all the other girls. I can talk to her easily, and spending time with her just seems so natural. Tonight when her head was on my shoulder, I felt as if this was just another fairytale.

This just proves how dazed I feel when I'm with her.

I had sometimes daydreamed about Nina. I wasn't going to lie, it did worry me. I've never felt that way with any girl before, and Nina was the only real love I've ever had.

I mean sure, I've had a crush on some, Joy for example, but they would all pass away within a week or two, never surpassing a month.

But with Nina... The feeling's all different. Sometimes I would have these dreams about her, and believe me, you really don't want to know what they are about. And then, sometimes when I kiss her, I start feeling something else... I'm glad that I'm not the only one having problems with this.

It reassures me.

But the feeling of being with her...

I guess it means I truly love her.

Right?

Right.

I do love Nina Martin.

_"Nina Rutter._" I small voice in my head said.

What?

I was probably blushing like crazy. "Fabian!" I scolded myself. "You're only 17!" "You can't go around thinking about marrying people yet!" "Besides, you know Nina wouldn't approve."

Would she?

Would she actually say yes if I asked her to marry me?

But I know, now is not the time. We're both too young. Maybe later in life.

Nina Rutter. Hmm.

I have to admit though...

The name does have a nice ring to it.

**Jerome's POV**

It just killed me right there and then when I saw Nina and Fabian kiss. My Nina!

Well, maybe not _my _Nina. More like Fabian's...

But Fabian has absolutely no right to be around her anymore. He's supposed to protect her but he injures her instead. Every time a complication arises, Nina gets hurt. I have to give credit for attempting to protect her, but he's doing such a lousy job at it, its like he doesn't even exist.

But what I really don't get is why Nina likes Fabian, not me. I mean, sure he's smarter than me, and maybe slightly more sensitive.

But I can be really deep sometimes. And I have the looks that he doesn't. Sure he's kind of cute in his own way, but I have the famous Jerome looks!

Blue eyes, blond hair, and a funny personality! Everything that Fabian doesn't.

I even doubt that he doesn't think about Joy from time to time.

But then again, Its hard not to think about her.

From time to time, she goes up to Fabian asking for a kiss on the cheek or a back massage or something... I have to admit, she's really sly and crafty. She doesn't request them forcefully, but rather plays the image of a cute shy girl wanting some comfort.

She's just really creative in her ways to get what she wants...

I'll have to team up with her sometime.

I've got to think of a plan to get those too apart. Maybe Joy would like to help.

I'm pretty sure she has some tricky ideas up her sleeve...

Goal #1: In progress

**Like always... 5-10 reviews for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I decided to write a chapter all in Nina's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Nina's POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep Beep. "Stupid alarm clock," I thought, as I hit snooze. Unlike my lazy self, Amber was up in a flash.

"EEP!" She yelled. "So much to do today, so little time to do it!" And with that, I knew that I had to get up to face Amber's Amberness.

"So..." She wickedly smiled. "A little birdy told me that you and Fabian made up and kissed yesterday."

Sigh. I knew this was coming. "Yep!" I giggled. Wait a sec. Did I just giggle. Oh crap. Amber's growing on me.

"Aww!" She crooned. "Now shoo!" "Go downstairs to meet him, and don't forget to kiss him on the cheek!"

"Amber's getting to be a professional matchmaker," I thought.

Unable to keep the smile off my face any longer, I quickly went to the bathroom to change.

I looked at myself in the mirror. There was something different about this Nina. She doesn't look like the me when I left America this year.

What happened? I grew up. That's what happened.

I could see my cheekbones starting to have more shape in them, my baby fat starting to melt away. I guess the mystery really did make me stronger in a way. Gran will be proud.

I touched the silver necklace on my neck. "Fabian," I thought. "How did I deserve him?" I really don't know. But I know if one day he wakes up and realizes I'm not all that great, I will always have this to remember him.

And I'll be happy. Because Fabian will be happy.

"Niiiiina!" Amber yelled. "Are you done yet?" Whoops. I'd been in here for half an hour already.

"Almost!" I shouted back. "Five more minutes!" I added after I realized I still hadn't showered.

Quickly doing the rest of my morning routine, I went out and found my way downstairs.

"Morning!" I said to everyone, particularly Fabian.

"Hey!" He greeted me, pulling my chair out for me, while loading my plate with breakfast.

"Always the gentleman," I thought, smiling.

"So, you're all better now?" I asked him.

"Yep, I'm whole again," He spoke, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but notice the way the sunlight made his hair turned a lighter brown while revealing two or three freckles on his nose. His hair parted at his forehead to reveal a set of sparkling blue eyes tinged with green that could never fail to catch my breath, and his-"

"(Insert obnoxious kissing noise here)" I turned around to see Alfie making kissy faces at Fabian and I.

I blushed a deep scarlet, while Fabian's ears turned a shade darker. They'll never stop will they? We've already been dating for a year!

"Alfie!" Amber scolded. "Don't mess with them!"

Hearing Amber, he quickly stopped and made his way to her carrying a plate of grapes. Wow. I marveled the way Amber had such a big influence on him.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to town with me today?" asked Fabian.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. How nice it felt to be back with him again.

"Do you need anything Amber?" I asked her, turning around.

"Oh yes!" she squealed. "Let me go make a list!"

"Probably all beauty products," Fabian said, chuckling.

"Well, it is Amber we're talking about," I reasoned."Come on, lets ask Trudy if she wants any supplies."

After about half an hour, we were all set to go.

As town was a short distance, we decided to just walk there.

Arm in arm with Fabian, I realized how much I missed really being alone with him. He was everything to me, I don't know what I would do without him.

Apparently he was thinking the same thing, because he without warning, he bent down to kiss me. This short but passionate kiss filled me with such ecstasy that I never wanted to let go.

"What was that for?" I asked him, smiling.

"For being you," he replied, grinning at me.

I kissed him again.

"What was that for?" he pointed out, that crooked smile appearing on his face.

"For being you," I echoed back, just as happy.

-Half an hour later-

"Hey, there's that beauty shop that Amber suggested we go to," I said.

"Sure, lets go" Fabian replied.

As we got in, we were overwhelmed by the sheer number of cosmetics that lined the shelf. I inwardly groaned.

"How are we going to find what she needs?" I ask, terrified to get started.

"We could ask the clerk," Fabian suggested.

"Ok," I agreed. Turns out, it was a great move because apparently all the makeup Amber used were lined up on the highest shelf, way out of our reach.

An hour later, we left carrying three bags worth of makeup. And trust me, when you have three bags of that stuff, it starts getting a little heavy.

"Where to?" Fabian asked me.

"Umm, not sure," I replied. "I don't know town this well, maybe you could just take the lead?"

As we neared the health food store that Trudy needed supplies from, I accidentally tripped on a large rock and fell into a rain puddle that just so happened to be right in front of me.

"Oof!" I said, as mud water splashed up on my face. Surprised, I jumped back and hit Fabian squarely on the chest.

With that kind of momentum, we both came crashing down on the soft grass that lined the pavement.

Looking down, I spotted Fabian stuck under me. Noticing the awkward position we were in, me on top of him, I blushed and quickly stood up.

"Are you all right?" I asked him, helping him up, trying to sound as if I had planned this.

"As alright as I'll ever be with you," he joked.

"Fabian!" I chuckled, swatting him on the arm, which resulted in splashing a handful of mud on his shirt.

"Just joking!" he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "Come on, we need to get you and me some fresh clothes." "We can finish the shopping later in the week."

"'K" I agreed, for I was covered in mud and so was he.

As we slowly walked back toward Anubis House, hand in hand, the sun was starting to set, creating a spectacular view of yellow and orange in the sky.

"Wow," I breathed. "It's beautiful!"

"Yeah," Fabian agreed. "Just not as much as you,"

I looked at him, he looked at me, and we smiled.

Today had been perfect.

**How did you like it? Should I do more one person chapters, or should I do multiple POV's per chapter? **

**If you would like some one person chapters, tell me who you want that POV to be in. Review! And as always, 5-10 reviews for the next chapter!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**For those who requested a Trudy POV, I'll try to add that sometime soon! Meanwhile, enjoy the story!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV**

I was pretty sure I was on cloud nine. Here I was, walking with my love, Nina, watching the amazing sunset. As we neared Anubis house, I couldn't help but stare at her again.

The way she looked in the sunset... Even with her mud-splattered clothes, she was breathtaking. Her dirty blond hair appeared to be glowing, while her eyes reflected the color of the setting sun made her look absolutely stunningly beautiful. Nina, who apparently noticed me staring at her frowned at me and cocked her head to one side.

"What's wrong Fabian?" she asked, confused. "Why are you staring at me?" She then flashed a confusing smile at me, worry clearly etched on her face.

I lost it there. Right there and then, I leaned forward, and kissed her. She was amazing. It was just her, just Nina that made me hold my breath every time I held her hand, every time I looked at her, every time I kissed her.

After a moment, I pulled away.

Red faced and flustered, I stammered, "I-I'm s-so sorry Nina! I don't know what got into me!"

"It's fine Fabian," she said, giggling and giving me a reassuring grin. "Really. I liked it."

She liked it? She liked it!

Realizing we were standing on the door step, I opened the door for her. As we took a step forward, she was tackled by a flash of pink.

"You're back!" Amber said excitedly. "Do you have my make-up? EEP! You do! Thanks guys!"

"No problem," Nina said back. "It took us a while to get it too,"

"Oops! Sorry, next time I'll make the list shorter for you..." She paused. "And why are you guys both covered in mud?" she asked, eying us up and down. "What happened?"

"Long story," I responded. "I'll tell you tomorrow," I added, hopefully rescuing Nina from a questioning session.

"Ok!" she happily agreed.

"Well, I'll be going then," I told Nina. "See you tomorrow!" And believe me, I couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

"Bye then," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, which caused me to blush again. Urg! Why do you keep doing that Rutter?

* * *

><p>I got out of the shower feeling refreshed. Putting on a new shirt and pants never felt so good. And trust me, after practically rolling around in a mud pit, you would enjoy the clean feeling too.<p>

Approaching my set of dirty clothes, I realized my jacket was missing. "I must have left it in the dining room," I thought. "I'll just go and snatch it"

Whilst walking down the hallway, I noticed two people talking.

Nina!

And Jerome? What was Jerome doing?

I snuck around the corner, curiously listening to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Jerome, but I've already made plans!" That was Nina talking.

"Come on, It'll only take an hour or two!" What were they talking about?

"No, really," Nina responded. "I have really tight plans tomorrow, and I don't want to ditch anything I've already set my mind to."

I could hear footsteps. Taking a peek, I saw that Nina was stepping back, looking slightly uncomfortable, planning to walk out the door. Jerome, on the other hand, quickly strode over and blocked her exit.

"Oh, I'm sure Fabian won't mind," He said offhandedly. "He'd be happy for you, spending time with your other friends."

"Umm, I really don't think..." she started.

"Think about it!" Jerome cut in. "It'll be fun!" "You'll enjoy it!" "A trip down to the beach won't hurt anyone!"

That's when I got it. Jerome planned on taking Nina to the beach to see her in a bathing suit. _A bathing suit!_

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't want to go!"

I heard a slight thud. Nina was backed up on the wall, with Jerome blocking my view of her.

"Yes you-"

"I don't think so, Jerome," I interrupted, striding into the room. Nina looked relieved. "Nina obviously isn't interested in going with you."

He opened his mouth wanting to say something, decided against it, and closed his mouth, walking out of the room.

"Are you alright?" I asked Nina.

"I'm fine, she responded. "Jerome was just getting really pushy. Thanks for butting in."

"No problem," I said. "After all, I am supposed to protect you."

We both laughed weakly. "So, um, what happened?" I asked, still a bit confused on the situation.

"Well I was coming down to get something to eat after I realized we skipped dinner, and I met Jerome here. He asked me if I fancied going to the beach with him next Saturday. When I refused, he started getting really annoying, not taking no for an answer." she told me.

"So I guess forgetting my jacket was a good thing after all," I joked.

"Yeah..." she remarked.

"So, do you want me to walk you up?" I offered.

"That would be great!" Nina told me.

When we reached her bedroom door, I said, "I'll just go now."

"Yeah, me too," she agreed, though none of us made a move.

We both leaned in, and our lips met.

Sparks flew yet again. I break away to look at her.

"Night," Nina tells me, grinning widely.

"Good night," I respond. "Sweet dreams."

"You too."

**I know this isn't a cliffhanger, but I wanted another chapter with a satisfying ending for Nina and Fabian.  
><strong>

**And you know the rule ... Five to ten reviews! **

**5-10 reviews. Until nxt. time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The reviews were charming! Thanks!**

**Disclamer: I dom't own anything.  
><strong>

**Nina's POV**

"I think #22 is 5.34, not 4.11," Fabian tells me.

"But here... Don't you need to subtract this from the ratio first?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, but you got the ratio wrong. It's 4.2 over 1.91, not 1.91 over 4.2."

"Oh, that makes much more sense now. Thanks!" I told him.

"No problem," Fabian chuckled.

"Awesome! Math homework, check! I'll just go and get my science textbook from upstairs." I said. As I reached my bedroom, I noticed that the door was wide open. That was weird. I clearly remember shutting it before I went downstairs for breakfast. Hmm. Well, maybe Amber had to get something. As I bent over for my schoolbag, I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Aah!" I screamed. Instead it sounded more like "haah!"

Another hand pulled my waist and suddenly I was being dragged out the window. "Fabian!" I tried to scream again, but no one could hear me. "Help!" I shouted once more as I was thrown out the window.

The air rushed through my arms and legs; I was falling, falling from the top floor of Anubis house.

Crunch. I screamed in terror as pain overtook me. It felt as if my legs and ribs were on fire. Someone took a hold of me once more and I fainted again with a weird sense of deja-vu.

**Fabian's POV**

Huh. Its already been 5 minutes and Nina still hasn't come down yet. Poor Nina. She's probably being tackled by Amber again.

Thinking nothing of it, I started reviewing my own homework until I heard an ear-splitting scream fill the air.

"Nina!" I shouted.

Taking the stairs five at a time, I reached the doorway just as Rufus shimmied down on his rope.

"No!" I yelled. "Leave her!"

I quickly followed Rufus by climbing out the house after him. Surprised I could even do this, my fear of heights quickly disappeared.

"Nina! Nina!" I screamed. "No!"

The truck drove away but this was my Nina Rufus was taking. He would have to think twice about kidnapping my Nina.

I followed in pursuit of the truck as it drove off into the woods.

"No," I panted. "No, Nina!"

As following the tire tracks was the only way to track them, I shuffled along the forest, careful not to ruin the tracks with my feet.

"Fabian!" someone called. I whipped around, ready to face my attacker.

"Woah, woah!" Mick said, raising his hands up in surrender. "It's just us!"

I relaxed. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked him, and the rest of Anubis house following behind him.

"W-we heard Nina's s-scream!" Amber panted. "We're c-coming too!"

Well, I guess the more people the better. It did help the last time Nina got captured.

Last time.

That haunting memories resurface inside my head.

_..._

_"Nina?" Amber asks, looking around the shack, noticing the blood too._

_Then I notice Nina. On the couch. Unconscious._

_"Nina!" I shout. She is unresponsive._

_Please, no. Not Nina._

_Not my Nina!_

_I run over to her and grab her into my arms. "Nina!" I sob again. I feel her pulse. It is still beating, but weak, weaker than a butterfly's heartbeat._

_..._

_"Carry her to the hospital!" I shout to my housemates. Mick carries her bridal style running out of the forest towards the house with the rest of my house trailing behind him._

_..._

_"I'm sorry," I whisper to Nina. "I didn't mean for this to happen," She makes no sound, no movement, just lays there peacefully, as if waiting for something, something important._

_...  
><em>

No. Not like last time.

I will not allow Rufus to do what he did to Nina last time.

I won't allow it.

* * *

><p>The tire tracks finally stop and we reach a small shack in the middle of nowhere.<p>

"Ok," I whispered.

"Come on, lets barge in when I say go," I tell them. Everyone nods in agreement. "Alfie, Jerome, and Mick, prepare on overtaking Rufus," I say directly in their direction. I see nods of agreement again from the corner of my eye. "Patricia, Amber, and Joy ..." Something was wrong. "Where's Joy?" I ask.

"She didn't want to come," Amber tells me. "She said that it was too dangerous for her or something."

Damn it. "Ok, then Patricia and Amber distract Rufus so the guys can take him," I tell them. "And I'll take Nina back to the hospital,"

_"If she's alive..." the little voice inside my head says._

Yes, yes of course she's alive. Why wouldn't she be? She has to be!

_"And how would you know?"_

I shake my head. No, Nina's alive.

We take our places. "Alright," I whisper. "Go!"

We barge through the door. I take in my surroundings. Rufus is in one corner with Nina. He's holding a gun to her head.

Nina's unconscious again. Her left leg is twisted at an awkward angle.

"Move and the girl dies," He calmly states. I stand still. Everyone else is frozen too.

"Now, now, I've seen you've found me," he says, smiling. He looks at me. "Oh, what do we have here? The Rutter boy again?"

"Yes," I say, through clenched teeth. "What are you going to do to Nina?"

"Oh, I see you haven't found my little secret yet have you?"

"What secret?" I ask, confused.

"You think there's only one way to get eternal life?" Rufus asks me. "Think again."

"What's the other way then?" I say, trying to buy us some time for me to think of a plan.

"Why I'm holding her of course," He responds, not only to me, but to everyone this time.

"No..." I breath.

"Yes, my boy," Rufus tells me. "The chosen one being willingly sacrificed will give me eternal life!"

**Finite!**

**How do you like the cliffhanger?  
><strong>

**5-10 reviews till the next chapter comes up!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV**

No. No. This can't be happening.

Nina sacrificing herself willingly?

"Not going to happen," I tell Rufus. "I doubt she wants to die for you," I say, trying to keep myself calm.

"No, she won't die for me," Rufus agreed. "But I bet she will die for you."

Then it all clicked. Nina was going to give herself up for me to survive. No. I won't let her.

"No, I won't let her," I tell him.

Rufus however, has no doubt showing in his eyes. "Take them!" he says. Who was he talking to?

Then out of nowhere, a group of five or so men barge in the door and usher us out of the door.

"Wait!" Rufus commanded. "Tie the Rutter boy up and leave him here."

I burly man strode toward me. I struggled against his grip, but my strength was no match for his. I knew I should have gone training with Mick. Why do I always do something I regret later?

Five minutes later, my ankles and wrists were bound together.

"I'll come back when the girl is awake," Rufus says, making his way out the room.

I crawl over to Nina. She is still unconscious.

I lay myself next to her. I knew what I had to do. I'm not going to let her give up herself. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I stroke her soft hair for probably the last time I'll ever get. I touch her cheeks. Her soft skin beneath my fingertips, her fluttering eyelashes, everything that made me fall for this girl was never going to be mine again.

Wait. Her fluttering eyelashes? "Nina? Nina? Are you awake?" I ask, hopefully.

"Fabian?"

"Yeah, its me." I respond.

"Fabian. Where are we?" she asks.

"Rufus caught you, remember? I tried to track you down, but he captured me too." I tell her.

"Oh, Fabian, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, I promise!"

"What for? None of this was your fault," I say.

"Y-" she starts to respond, but Rufus barges in.

"Ah, I see she's awake." he says.

**Nina's POV**

"Let us go!" I command.

"I don't think so, my pretty," he states. He grabs Fabian by the collar and drags him toward a chair where he gets tied up.

"Fabian!" I shout. Fabian's struggling is no match for Rufus.

"What are you doing?" I yell, close to tears. "Let him go! It's me you want!"

"Nina, no!" Fabian shouts.

"The girl is quite right, Rutter. It is her I want." He turns to me. "You little fool. Why do you think I never bothered you for a year when you escaped? You thought I had given up?"

I nodded, unable to do anything else that was void of pain.

"And yet I thought you were smarter than that. By now you should have known that I never give up. I was doing experiments you see. And guess what I found out?"

"What?" I ask stubbornly.

Rufus was unfazed by my rudeness. "I found out that if you willingly give yourself up, I can still live forever!"

Ok. Now he was off his rocker. "What makes you think I'll give myself up for you?" I ask.

"Ha!" he laughs. "I guess you two are made for each other," he says. "The boy asked the exact same question!"

"Just drop the bomb!" I scream at him, frustrated.

"No need to yell, chosen one. If you yell, I get angry. And if I get angry, I take my anger out one someone. So if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut if I wanted your little boyfriend to survive."

That shut me up pretty good. I ask again, softer, "What's the catch?"

"Ah, better, better. I like this tone of voice. The catch you ask? The catch is that you will give yourself up for me because if you don't..." he pauses dramatically. " If you don't, Fabian Rutter here, will die."

That's it. He dropped the bomb. If I don't sacrifice myself, Fabian's going to die.

"No," I whisper.

"Yes, my darling," Rufus replies. "So if I were you, I would choose wisely."

"Nina! Nina!" Fabian yells frantically. "Don't listen you him! It'll be alright!"

Rufus strides across the room to where Fabian was tied up. He takes out a knife and slashes at Fabians forearm. He yells.

"Stop! Stop!" I frantically shout. "I'll do it! I'll do it, just stop hurting him!"

Rufus smiles. "Good," he says simply. "I need you to read this."

I look down at the piece of paper he hands to me. Then I look back at Fabian.

Fabian. I was the one that dragged him into this mess. The least I could do was to get him out.

"I'm sorry Fabian," I whisper to him, tears cascading down my cheeks. "I never wanted any of this to happen."

"No, Nina, listen. If you die, I'll have nothing to live for!" he says to me.

"Yes you will," I tell him. "You still have Joy, you still have your parents. The house too. And you have an entire future in science waiting for you. I can't let you throw all that away just for me."

"No, Nina. That's not important. You are. I'll never love Joy, I'll never enjoy my life without you." he whispers back, his eyes glistening with tears, while the ones that already fell dotted his face.

"Then try," I tell him. "Try to love Joy, try to enjoy your life, try to forget about me. I'm just an American girl that Patricia hated at the beginning." I say. "There's nothing special about me, I'm not as perfect as you think!" I almost shout the last part.

"No, Nina. You are perfect. Don't do this to me!" he pleads.

I am about to respond, but Rufus cuts me off.

"You need to read it, unless you want me to shoot him this time."

"You promise you'll let him go after I do what you want?" I verify at him.

"Yes." He states calmly. "I promise."

I start to read it. I finish.

I look up at Fabian. His beautiful features. His perfect personality. My Fabian. He'll always be in my heart.

Rufus smiles maniacally at me. He takes out his gun.

This is it, then.

He wonders, "A blow to the head or stomach? You'll die either way, but I guess through the stomach makes you die slower..." He makes up his mind. "Through the stomach it is then,"

I look at him. I'm ready for this. I take a deep breath. Rufus pulls the trigger.

BAM! The gun sounds.

I'm overwhelmed with pain. I scream. I fall down.

Somehow, Fabian is beside me. Rufus must have let him go. He kept his promise. I smile. Fabian was safe.

He holds me in his arms one last time. He's sobbing. I reach up to touch his cheek. He clasps his hand onto mine.

"Nina!" he cries. "It's alright. I'm here. I'll call an ambulance."

"No," I whisper. "It's no use." "I just want..."

"What is it Nina? All do anything for you!" Fabian sobs.

It takes all my leftover strength to form the last two words.

"Kiss me."

**Cliffhanger again! Don't you hate me now? **

**If you want to know what happens, Review!**

**5-10 reviews for the next chapter! And maybe, just maybe, Nina will survive. But don't get your hopes up just yet! No, seriously, I'm not sure if I want her to die or not.**

**Well, that's it! Remember, 5-10 reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Does Nina live? Well, you'll have to find out yourself. Read on!  
><strong>

**Disclamer: I don't own anything.  
><strong>

**Fabian's POV**

"Kiss me."

I slowly leaned down and gently brushed her lips with mine.

Love.

I looked at her again. She smiled. Her shirt was already drenched in blood. I rocked her back and forth, staring into her eyes, holding her hand, telling her that I loved her, and I always will. Telling her how much she means to me, how much she lightens up my day, how much I care for her. I spill my heart out to her, telling her that one day I had hoped to marry her, to have kids with her, to grow old with her, to spend the rest of my life with her.

I sob, with her in my arms. She's going to die. My Nina's going to die. I'll never be able to do any of those things with her. I lost my chance. I didn't protect her well enough. And I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

But for her, I place a grin on my face. For her, I make myself smile. For her, I tell her that everything's going to be Ok.

Even though we both know its not.

She smiled again, peacefully.

I smile back, eyes clouded with tears.

Suddenly, a bright light erupts from her locket and fills the room, blinding me, Nina, Rufus, and everyone else in the shack.

Rufus yells, then screams with pain. He collapses, and withers into dust. The light recedes.

I look at Nina. The blood is all gone. Her stomach is healed. Her bones are all mended. She's as good as new.

"Nina!" I cry, hugging her with all my might. She's alright! She's fine! She's going to live!

"You're choking me, Fabian!" Nina responded, laughing and hugging me at the same time.

I pull away to look at her. Its like nothing ever happened to her. Her eyes are as bright as ever, her skin is flawless, not coated in her blood, she's her own self again.

She's alive. Nina's alive.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" I say to her.

"I really didn't have a choice!" she says back, still smiling with joy and relief. She looks down at her locket, now shrived away into a burnt piece of metal. "Sarah was right. I guess it really did protect me."

I frowned. "Looks like it won't be doing that again anytime soon."

"Yeah..." she sighed. "On the other hand, does it mean I'm not the chosen one anymore? I'm normal? Like everyone else?"

"I guess so!" I laugh. She laughs with me.

"It feels so good to be normal again!" she shouts with happiness.

I stare at her. My Nina. I turn her around to look at me. She sees me staring. We both lean in. The next second, we're kissing again. Not kissing, more like snogging. Really snogging. My hands grip her waist, pulling her closer while hers find themselves in my hair. After a minute or so, we pull apart gasping for air.

I look at my beautiful, wonderful Nina again. "I was so afraid I was going to loose you," I whisper to her.

"I know," she whispers. "I know." For a second, we're lost in each other's eyes. She breaks the silence. "Fabes?" she hesitantly asks. I smile. She called me by my nickname, 'Fabes'.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"D-did you really mean what you told me? About wanting to marry me someday?"

"Of course Nina! Why wouldn't I want to grow old with you?"

Her face breaks into a grin again. I grin back.

"Come on," I tell her, helping her up. "The others are probably worried out of their wits."

She chuckles. "Amber's probably complaining about ruining her new shoes."

Everything was going to be fine.

Nina's alive and well. For now, that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

"Nina! Fabian!" Amber squeals.

"Amber!" I yell back. She runs up to hug me.

"I was so worried! And worrying causes wrinkles!"

I laugh. It was so good to be back.

"Hey Nina!" Mick says, pulling me into another one of his 'football hugs'.

"Hey!" I laugh back. Jerome and Alfie come up to me too.

"Nina!" Alfie says, patting me on the back. "You got rid of evil Rufus! You're officially ranked as top alien extinguisher." I smile at him. Alfie, Alfie, Alfie...

Jerome on the other hand, spins he into the air and sets me down again. He looks into my eyes. "I thought I had lost you," he whispers. He and I had gotten really close. No, I don't like him. I have absolutely no feelings for him in that manner. He was just almost like the brother I never had.

"I came back, though," I say to him. "It's alright," He gives me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," he says. "It's gonna be Ok." I catch Fabian's eye. What's that I see? Jealousy? No it can't be. Fabian would never get jealous. Could he? I pushed the thought aside. I'll worry about that later. Right now, I just want to live a carefree moment.

I step back, and find Mara beside me. We smile at each other. "It's nice to see you again," Mara replies.

"Yeah," I say. "Thanks for looking for me Mara, you're a really great friend." she smiles. Apparently they all knew what happened as they were watching from a crack in the wall of the shack.

Fabian is beside me again. He puts a protective arm around my waist. I look up at him and smile.

He smiles back.

I kiss him again. This time, It wasn't a make-out session, just a short sweet kiss full of kindness and love.

"I love you," he says to me, breaking our kiss. "You know I'm not just saying that right? I really mean it."

"I know." I tell him. "I love you too." And I meant it.

**Good chapter? Well, you guys know what I'm going to say...**

**5-10 reviews until the next one!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

Fabian's POV

All the drama had finally been sorted out. Rufus was dead. Nina was alive. Everything was back to normal.

Well, as normal as it gets around here. By the time we got back, it was already 11 o'clock. Everybody had been scared out of their wits.

As we opened the front door, a terrified Trudy sped down the hall and hugged the first person she could get her hands on. Mick. Haha. Trudy's head barely peeked over Mick's shoulder.

"Were were you?" she cried. "We all thought you all got kidnapped or ran away!" I looked around the hall to find Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Mrs. Andrews all lined up in front of us. "Oh great," I thought. "Now we have to explain what happened."

"We're fine Trudy," I assure her. "We just got lost, that's all." She seemed to believe that, though the teachers were still looked skeptic.

"Ms. Martin, Mr. Rutter, up to my office now!" Victor barked. Ok, cross that out. The teachers obviously didn't believe that. I sneaked a worried glance at Nina. She mirrored my expression of worry.

"What are we going to tell him?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure," I answer. "I guess we could tell the truth, since you're not the chosen one anymore and its probably great news to Victor that his mortal enemy has been vanquished."

"Vanquished?" Nina questioned, raising her eyebrows. "You've been hanging around Alfie too much."

"I know," I responded as we neared his office. "So what do you think?"

"I don't see why not," she replied in a hushed tone. Victor opened the door to his office and ushered us in.

"I know that you know that you most certainly did not get lost," he said. "And you won't be going anytime soon until I hear your full story with the truth." "The full truth," he added, emphasizing 'whole'.

And so we began our story.

* * *

><p>"That was quite something," Victor answered half an hour later. "Judging by your story, I can safety tell you that you are not the chosen one anymore," he said directly to Nina.<p>

She smiled happily. "Well, if that's all, can we go now?"

"You may leave," Victor agreed.

Once we got out of Victor's office, I grinned giddily at her. "No one's gonna chase after you again," I happily tell her.

"Yeah," she replied. "I just can't believe that this is all over!"

"Neither can I. I can say that I won't miss any of it."

"Who would?" she asks. "Not me."

I chuckle. "Do you want to spend the night in my room? Mick has gone to Mara's."

"Sure," she replied, grinning. YES! She agreed! She's going to spend the night with me! Ok Fabian, act calm. You don't want to sound like a perv.

I regain my composure. "Brilliant," I say, still trying to contain my excitement over the simple idea.

I opened the door to my room. "You can change here." I tell her. "I can change in the bathroom over there" She nodded in agreement and slipped inside the room.

Ten minutes later, I knock on the door. "Nina!" I called. "Are you done?" Hearing nothing but silence I opened the door.

Nina stood there, shirt in hand, preparing to pull it over her head. My eyes widened.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, covering my eyes with my hand, my face turning beet red. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were still changing, and I-I'll just go..." I quickly backtracked out of the room, firmly shutting the door behind me.

Oh god. I messed again. Nina probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert now. But under all my horrified thoughts, I couldn't help but think back to the brief glance I got of her.

One word.

Beautiful. She was beautiful. I blushed quickly, scolding myself of even thinking about her naked.

Just then, Nina opened the door again. I quickly faced her.

"I swear, I didn't know! I even knocked but I didn't hear anything and I just thought that you wouldn't be-, I mean, I would never w-" I blabbered.

"Fabian, It's fine." she cut me off, still grinning. "I know it wasn't on purpose. And I didn't mind" she added shyly. I smiled in relief.

"Oh." I said.

We went back inside. I turned off the lights. We both got into my bed, snuggling together.

We talked. Talked about so many things. She told me about how she dreamed of our future together would be. I told her that was exactly how I pictured it.

She snuggled closer to me, her head snuggling into the nape of my neck, her hands resting on my chest.

I wish I could stay in this moment forever. Nina was just so, so wonderful. She gave me everything.

I could only hope I gave her at least a quarter of what she brought to me.

"Fabian?" Nina called, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I answered, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Love you." She kissed me quickly, pouring all her love into it.

"I love you too," I said, pecking her on the lips and forehead. She signed in content.

And we both knew this wasn't something we would just recite over and over again.

It had true meaning.

And even if everything I have melts away from my grasp, as long as her love is beside me, I know I can keep going.

**Like it? Love it?**

**This seems like a really nice ending chapter so I'm considering about stopping the story here. I don't know. It's really up to you guys to decide if you want me to keep going with this story. So review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have decided to do a sequel! Because...**

**1) My last chapter was a really good ending chapter so I don't really want to continue the story from there...**

**2) I have a really nice idea for the sequel.**

**3) Some of my readers have requested me to keep going and I can't let them down after all the wonderful reviews they have given me.**

**4) There are still some loose ends I have to tie up, i.e : Joy never getting the chance to plot against Nina, Jerome never getting the chance to cause drama... just to name a few.  
><strong>

***Squeal!***

**It should be up by this Thursday.  
><strong>

**Some useful information:**

**-The story will start in their senior year when they find out which college they will be going to.**

**-It will be FABINA! **

**-...and Amber and Alfie, Mick and Mara, or Jerome and Mara, I haven't decided yet.**

**Last but not least... Here is a little sneak peek! ...Well, maybe not so little...**

**I will put a poll on my profile for Mick and Mara, or Jerome and Mara... It doesn't really matter to me, though depending on which couple you chose, there will be a little drama involving them.  
><strong>


End file.
